Miki Aono
Miki Aono is a 14-year-old schoolgirl at Private Torigoe Academy, established for entertainment talents. Good at sports, has sense in fashion and tries to warn herself of showing her beauty to others. She wants to be a fashion model, so she tries to control herself. Her house is a salon, and since her parents are divorced, she lives with her mother and her younger brother, Kazuki, lives with the father. She joins the dancing group with Love because she wants to control her shape. Miki has long, silky lavender colored hair that falls to her waist. Her Pickrun , the Burun, is blue and wears a crown on its head. Her alter ego is Cure Berry. Appearance Miki has long, straight, violet colored hair, purple eyes, and a tall slender figure. She often wears a headband. As a civilian she is often seen wearing a light blue long sleeved shirt with a dark blue shirt underneath and a white scarf, brown shorts, and knee high black boots. When she is practising her dancing, she is seen wearing a blue sweat jacket with white sections on the side with a popped collar. The cuffs and edge of the jacket have matching stripped blue and white patterns. She wears a light blue shirt underneath with a darker blue collar. Her sweat pants match her top and she wears blue and white sneakers. As Cure Berry, her hair becomes wavy and lightens to a lavender. It is tied into a side ponytail. She wears a white a headband with a large blue and white heart adorned on it. Miki has a pair of blue heart shaped earrings that hang upside down from her ears and a blue choker. On her wrists, she wears light blue and blue wristbands with little bows. She wears a white crop top with poofy short sleeves. There is blue detailing all over her top. She wears the Fresh Pretty Cure clover on the left side of her shirt. Her skirt has a top layer of frilly blue with layers of white underneath it. The skirt has a thick blue belt with criss crosses on it. On the left side of her hip hangs a large blue bow with a tail that reaches well below the knee. On the other side of her hip hangs her Linkrun. She wears thigh high black blue socks and a pair of blue knee high boots. Attacks Espoir Shower - Cure Berry uses her fingers to form a spade, and the empty space begins to glow blue. A blue stream of light shaped like a spade spreads to hit the enemy and purifies it. Espoir Shower Fresh - Cure Berry swings her Berry Sword downward, then holds her weapons sideways as she recites the firsth half of the incantation. Then she turns it upside down and presses the buttons on the sword. The adornment will glow and she swings the rod while saying the second half of the incantation. She traces a spade with the sword, that spade gets filled with energy, and she thrusts the sword, sending the spade to her target. As she spins the sword around, the enemy becomes purified in a blue heart-shaped bubble. Trivia *Miki is the first Pretty Cure who thought about using her Cure status to gain fame; most others prefer keeping it a secret. *Miki is the fourth Pretty Cure to be good at sports. *In some scenes, Cure Berry's ponytail and the heart on her hairband are placed on the right side by mistake; the correct side is the left. *Cure Berry is the second non-lead Cure to have a midriff-baring costume. *Despite being the second Fresh! Cure, she got her Cure Stick after Cure Peach and Cure Pine. Also, she got closer to Chiffon and Setsuna after Love and Inori did, again. *In the Pretty Cure All Stars Suite Flower Card Collection, Miki is represented by the purple wild radish flower, which symbolizes a serious and strong personality in the Language of Flowers. *Miki's blood type is type A. *When she shouts "Beat Up!", her legs are together while everyone else has their legs apart. *She is the only Fresh! Cure who never has a dual transformation with Setsuna. *She's the only Cure in Fresh Pretty Cure! with a Cure name that starts with the letter B (Cure Berry), Cures Peach, Pine and Passion all have Cure names that starts with P. *Usually, every blue or white Cure, with the exception of Erika Kurumi, excels in academics, but Miki's grades are unknown. However, she has shown her intelligence several times: **She was the first one who found out that Setsuna was really Eas. **She was the Cure who fooled Soular in order to get the Clover Box back from him. **When the group was in Labyrinth, she realized as the first that the path they went was changing all the time. *Miki will appear as Cure Berry to give the 10th anniversary congratulatory message at the beginning of episode 16 of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! *In Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Sayaka Miki, which blue as her theme color and the same voice actor as Cure Berry. Gallery Pretty Cure Series.jpg PrecureDx3(HikariNozomiMaiMikiSetsuna).png 9fea3537.jpg Dx3m-05-4f5c2.png Merchandise hIE1429151859.jpeg amie-grand_cure_berry15.jpg 19329.jpg 20443.jpg bandai_shf_cure_berry01.jpg 9892184_orig.jpg Imageguyghkogji.jpg 401 (1).jpeg Fresh_Keychains - Copy (3).jpg Fluffyfriendsberry.jpg Image Song Category:Magical Girls Category:Female Category:Anime Heroes Category:Pretty Cure Heroes Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Teenagers Category:Angels Category:Manga Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Symbolic Category:Famous Category:Neutral Good Category:Childhood friends Category:Femme Fatale Category:Movie Heroes Category:Mutated